Papa Cacuke
by AzuraLunatique
Summary: Sasuke dapat Dua Kurcaci! Lajang lapuk itu akhirnya mengambil alih asuh kedua kurcaci kembar, anak dari mendiang kakaknya, Itachi dan Ino. Sasuke kelimpungan! Ngasuh anak itu nggak mudah! Dan ini kembar pula! Apalagi, kalau salah satunya... Adult!Sasuke. Chibi!Hinata. OOC-akut. DLDR!
1. Little Dwarves

**Papa Cacuke** © AzuraLunatique

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : K+

Warning : AU. Adult!Sasuke. Chibi!Hinata. Kata-kata kasar(Gue-Elo). Alur berantakan. OOC-ness akut. Typos

.

**[It's a SasuHina Story**]

.

Don't Like, Don't Read.

Happy Reading! XD

.

**Chapter 1**

**Lit****t****le Dwarves**

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pria berumur 25 tahun itu mendengus kesal. Keringat telah membanjiri tubuh atletisnya. Ia menyipit memandangi keadaan di sekitarnya. Nihil. Kurcaci kecil itu tidak ada. Kurcaci kecil dengan bando ungu muda di kepalanya. Kurcaci yang beberapa menit lalu berlari kabur darinya sambil menangis. Ya, menangis.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya di halaman belakang rumah mendiang kakaknya, Itachi. Ia mencari di semak-semak juga di balik pohon. Tetap tidak ada. Sasuke berpikir, seharusnya anak kecil berumur 4 tahun dengan tinggi tak sampai 100 meter itu tak mungkin bisa menghilang begitu saja.

"Kemana sih kurcaci satu itu?" dengus Sasuke sambil menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya.

Sasuke melirik pintu gudang yang terkunci lalu menggeleng. Pintunya terkuci. Kurcaci satu itu nggak mungkin ada di dalam gudang. Sasuke melirik kardus-kardus yang bertumpuk di samping pintu gudang.

_Aku akan meminta Temari-san untuk membersihkannya nanti_, batin Sasuke sambil kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"**CACUKEEEEE**!" Sebuah suara cempreng khas anak-anak menggema di lantai satu rumah itu, menyebabkan salah satu alis Sasuke berkedut. Sasuke yang sedang meletakkan beberapa piring di atas meja langsung terjungkang ke depan, hampir menjatuhkan piring-piring yang ada di tangannya.

Sasuke menggeram. "Kurcaci Dua!" serunya, sambil menundukkan kepalanya, akhirnya menemukan pelaku yang hampir saja membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra membersihkan serpihan piring. "Jangan tiba-tiba meloncat ke kakiku!"

Kurcaci dua atau yang aslinya bernama Hanabi itu nyengir lebar. Kedua matanya yang bulat dan begitu jernih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu mulai berceloteh riang. "Aku menemukan powel langel melah di jendelaku! Dia bilang lahacia, tapi aku akan mengatakannya padamu, Cacuke! Jangan bilang ciapa-ciapa ya?"

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Pria itu masih tidak mengerti, darimana kebodohan anak kecil itu berasal. Tapi, ia ingat akan perkataan Temari-san, pengasuh kedua kurcaci barunya, untuk memuji setiap kelakuan baik kedua kurcaci bodoh ini. Oke! Mereka memang bodoh, tapi itu kan karena mereka anak kecil. Ayolah Sasuke, kau tak bisa sekejam itu sama anak kecil!

Sasuke menjongkokkan badannya lalu mengusap kepala Hanabi lembut. "Oh ya? Kok bisa ada power ranger di jendela kamarmu, Kurcaci Dua?"

Hanabi mengedikkan bahunya. "Katanya cih mau membacmi kuman tapi Hanabi nggak ngelti. Membacmi kuman itu gimana ya, Cacuke?"

Sasuke kembali _sweatdrop_. Power ranger membasmi kuman? Darimana datangnya kisah bodoh ini?

Dengan gemas Sasuke berjalan ke kamar Hanabi lalu melirik satu-satunya jendela di kamar itu yang cukup lebar. Sasuke langsung melotot mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan mengenakan sebuah topeng power ranger merah sedang menyemprot mobil mahalnya dengan semprotan yang entah apa isinya. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu menyeblak buka jendela kamar Hanabi.

"**HEI BOCAH! LO APAIN MOBIL GUEEE**!"

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia melangkah masuk ke rumahnya setelah berkunjung ke tetangga sebelahnya karena kelakuan anak tetangga sebelah yang dengan iseng menyemprot mobil _Ford_nya dengan cairan pembersih lantai. Sasuke mendecih. Ia tak mengira kalau kehidupan barunya bisa begitu menyebalkan. Tapi, ia tak bisa menolak. Ia tak bisa.

Kakaknya, Itachi, dan istrinya, Ino, meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah merupakan tanggung-jawabnya untuk mengambil alih asuh kedua kurcaci kembar milik Itachi dan Ino. Kedua orang tua Sasuke sudah lama tiada, hanya ada dia dan Itachi. Tapi, tampaknya, kini Sasuke kembali ditinggal, sendiri.

Sasuke mendecih. Kesendirian bukan sesuatu yang penting. Sasuke yakin, ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, ternyata salah satu kurcaci ada yang tidak baik-baik saja. Kurcaci bernama Hinata berhasil membuatnya sakit kepala karena tidak mau makan dan hanya nangis kerjaannya. Dan kini, kurcaci itu menghilang! Ck.

Sasuke menemukan Hanabi sedang bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya. Sasuke kini malah bingung kenapa Hanabi terlihat baik-baik saja. Itu aneh. Anak-anak biasanya tak bisa menahan tangis ketika orang tuanya pergi. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi, Hanabi tidak.

"Kamu sedang apa, Kurcaci Dua?" tanya Sasuke, menghampiri Hanabi.

Hanabi mendongakkan kepalanya yang mungil lalu nyengir lebar. "Aku lagi dandanin anak buahku."

Sasuke sweatdrop. Anak buah?

"Hmm." Sasuke hanya bisa mangut-mangut. "Kurcaci dua tahu dimana Kurcaci Satu?"

"Nggak tau," jawab Hanabi, dengan senyum polosnya. "Hanabi taunya, Hinata cuka tempat cempit kalau ngambek."

"Eh?" Sasuke terdiam membeku.

Jangan bilang…

Sasuke segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia harus bergegas.

Yang benar saja. Masa di tempat itu?

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega ketika menemukan seorang gadis kecil dengan bando ungu sedang menelungkup di salah satu kardus di dekat gudang. Gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang yang indah itu tampaknya sudah jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Sisa-sisa tangisan tampak di kedua sudut matanya.

Sasuke dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke sontak cemberut mendapati bau tak sedap.

"Ugh. Anak ini butuh mandi." Sasuke melangkah masuk ke rumah sambil menggendong Hinata.

"Cacuke! Hinatanya ketemu?" tanya Hanabi sambil menyeret selimut kesukaannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ayo, Kurcaci Dua. Kita mandi!"

Hanabi cemberut. "Nggak mauuuuuu!"

Eeeeh?

Sasuke sontak mengejar Hanabi yang langsung kabur menjauh.

"Tunggu! Oy! Kurcaci duaaaa- Adaw!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pukulan dirasakan Sasuke di pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata jernih yang terlihat marah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ah. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tulunkan aku!" perintah si gadis kecil.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Zaman sekarang, anak kecil pada songong ya!

Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata lebih erat, membuat gadis kecil itu meronta. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kamar Hanabi, dimana Hanabi sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ketemu kamu!" seru Sasuke, sambil meraih Hanabi ke dalam rengkuhan tangannya dengan tangan yang satunya lagi.

"Tidaaaaaaaaak!" teriak Hanabi. "Aku nggak mau mandiiiii!"

"Tulunkan akuuuuu!" teriak Hinata, tak kalah nyaring.

Sasuke nyengir dengan tampang yang sedikit horor. "Ketangkap kalian."

"**TIDAAAAAAAK**!"

.

.

.

Sasuke memijat belakang lehernya, berusaha menghilangkan pening yang ada di kepala. Kamar Hinata dan Hanabi kini hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur. Sasuke memandang kedua kurcaci itu sambil sesekali menghela nafas panjang.

"Mengurus anak itu nggak mudah ya?" tanya Sasuke, ke seseorang yang sedang merapikan baju-baju Hinata dan Hanabi.

Temari terkekeh. "Tentu saja."

Sasuke kembali menatap kedua kurcacinya dalam diam.

Temari beranjak dari lemari kedua asuhannya lalu mendekati Sasuke. "Bapak yakin mau mengurus mereka? Saya dengar bapak bisa menitip kedua anak ini ke orang tua mendiang Ino-san."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ini tanggung jawabku. Aku yang akan mengurus anak-anak kakakku."

Temari tersenyum. "Saya harap anak-anak ini bisa menerima bapak sebagai orang tua baru mereka. Saya yakin, mereka akan bahagia."

"Ya, saya juga berharap mereka mau lebih terbuka pada saya."

"Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang. Takutnya mereka terbangun."

"Oke."

Sasuke dan Temari pun melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Tapi, kedua orang dewasa itu tak menyadari, seorang gadis kecil dengan pita ungu di kepalanya kini sedang menangis. Meski kedua air matanya terus mengalir, bibir mungil itu tersenyum.

"Pa…pa… Ca…cu…ke…"

.

**To be continued**…

.

1117 words.

October 17th, 2014.

.

_Thank you for reading! #bow_


	2. Powel Langel, Monctel Ayam and Udon

.

**BUK! BUK! BUK!** –terdengar suara ketukan maha dahsyat dari arah pintu ruang tamu.

Sasuke yang sedang menyetrika langsung memutar bola matanya. Tapi, ia tak beranjak dari kegiatan menyetrikanya. Ia berusaha untuk tak peduli. Namun, tak berselang lama, suara ketukan yang terdengar seperti pukulan itu kembali terdengar.

"**HANABIIII**! **AYO** **MAIIIN**!" Terdengar suara bocah dari depan rumah.

Sasuke melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding. Ternyata sudah cukup lama Temari, Hinata juga Hanabi keluar untuk membeli bahan udon. Sasuke meletakkan setrikaan kemudian melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

**Kreeek**! –pintu pun dibuka dengan malas-malasan oleh Sasuke.

"Hanabinya nggak-" Sasuke terdiam. Kedua matanya mengedip beberapa kali.

Di hadapannya, berbaris empat bocah yang sedang memakai topeng merah, biru, hijau dan hitam. Ditangan masing-masing, terpegang semprotan dengan cairan berwarna hitam. Sontak, bulu kuduk Sasuke bergetar heboh.

Ia teringat mobilnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke-

**BRAKKK**! –menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras.

"**Pulang kalian, bocah**!"

.

**Papa Cacuke** © AzuraLunatique

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Humor, Romance

Rate : K+

Warning : AU. Adult!Sasuke. Chibi!Hinata. Kata-kata kasar(Gue-Elo). Alur berantakan. OOC-ness akut. Typos.

.

**[It's a SasuHina Story**]

.

Saya peringatkan, Don't Like, Don't Read.

Happy Reading! XD

.

**Chapter 2**

**Powel Langel, Monctel Ayam and Udon**

Temari mengangkat beberapa jemuran yang telah kering. Terdengar tawa-tawa riang dari halaman depan. Temari tersenyum. Ia menyukai suara-suara itu. Begitu menenangkan. Ketika Temari ingin masuk ke rumah, wanita berumur 18 tahun itu memekik ketika menemukan Sasuke sedang jongkok di sudut dapur sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Wajah pria itu tertimbun di antara kakinya. Temari menghela nafas panjang. Akhir-akhir ini, Temari mulai menyadari sifat kekanakan majikannya.

"Papa Cacuke kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara cadel tapi terdengar begitu lembut.

Temari menoleh ke sumber suara lalu tersenyum maklum. "Papamu lagi ngambek. Naruto dan kawan-kawan sukses merusak taman depan rumah dengan cairan hitam yang bibi sendiri nggak tahu itu apa."

Hinata mengedipkan matanya. Bulu matanya yang lentik bergerak-gerak. Wajahnya yang begitu mungil tapi kemayu menatap pria yang kini mulai dianggapnya sebagai Papa barunya.

"Hinata akan nyembuhin Papa," ucap gadis kecil itu, mantap.

"_Ganbatte_, Hinata-chan!" Temari pun melanjutkan kerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Ah, Hinata-chan benar-benar anak yang baik.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan mendekati pria dengan gaya rambut kayak hewan yang dijumpainya tadi dipinggir jalan. Apa ya namanya? Emmm, ayam bukan? Hinata menahan tawanya ketika ia mulai membandingkan pantat ayam dan kepala papanya.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan, hm?" tanya Sasuke, mengagetkan Hinata. Sasuke masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya, namun sepertinya tawa kecil Hinata tadi cukup terdengar jelas di telinga pria itu.

Hinata memegang ujung roknya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

Suasana jadi begitu hening. Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua mata Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan teliti.

"Ah, baju kamu kok bersih?" tanya Sasuke, heran. "Kamu nggak main bareng bocah-bocah itu?"

Hinata gelagapan ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. Ia kembali memainkan ujung roknya. "Hinata nggak suka main kotol-kotolan."

Seketika, Hinata melihat binar mata Sasuke berubah ketika mendengar jawabannya. Sasuke tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri lalu mendekati Hinata. Badan Hinata langsung tegang. Apa ia salah menajwab tadi? Kenapa Papanya itu tiba-tiba menghampirinya?

Tiba-tiba, Hinata dapat merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Hinata mendongak mendapati wajah Sasuke yang tidak sedingin biasanya.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Kotor-kotoran itu nggak baik," ucap Sasuke, sambil mengusap pelan rambut Hinata. "Kalau begitu, kamu membantuku memasak saja. Hm?"

Hinata awalnya hanya menatap wajah Sasuke tapi sejurus kemudian mengangguk malu-malu. Sasuke pun menarik Hinata menuju lemari berisi bahan udon yang baru dibeli tadi.

"Kurcaci Satu suka udon nggak?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha untuk terus mengajak bicara kurcaci yang akhir-akhir ini mulai membuka diri kepadanya.

Hinata sempat manyun sesaat ketika dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Kurcaci Satu', tapi ia tak berani mengomentari. "Cuka," jawabnya, singkat.

"Hmm, ah, tolong pegangin ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebungkus tepung kepada Hinata. Tangan mungil Hinata pun meraih sebungkus tepung dengan binar mata yang berkilau. Sasuke menyadari itu.

Ah, Hinata suka memasak sepertinya.

"Kalian sudah mau membuat udonnya?" tanya Temari. Gadis yang setahun kemarin baru lulus SMA itu menghampiri Sasuke lalu membantu Sasuke mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkan. "Udon bikininan sendiri itu memang lebih enak ya? Kita harus bikin yang banyak nih."

"Temari-san," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Kok tepungnya banyak sekali? Ini sih bisa buat se-RT," ucap Sasuke, heran.

Temari tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Kita juga akan membuat udon untuk bocah-bocah itu."

Sasuke menganga.

"Temali-caaan! Udonnya manaaa?" pekik seorang bocah dengan rambut kuning dan topeng power ranger yang bertengger di belakang kepalanya. Langkah kaki bocah itu tercetak jelas di lantai putih rumah itu dengan lumpur-lumpur kotor. Begitu juga tiga bocah lain yang mengikuti di belakang dan gadis berambut panjang dengan bando biru di kepalanya.

**Ctak**! –muncul empat siku di sudut kening Sasuke.

"Bocaaaah! Kaki lo cuci dulu sanaaaa!" seru Sasuke sambil berlari menuju bocah berambut kuning. Kedua tangannya terulur, berusaha menangkap bocah yang membuatnya sakit kepala akhir-akhir ini.

"Waaaaa! Monctel ayam dataaaaang! Powel Langel! Beciap!" seru bocah berambut kuning itu, berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kiba datang, Nalutooo! Tangkap monctelnyaaaaa!" seru bocah lain yang memiliki rambut coklat dan goresan warna merah di wajahnya, yang ternyata bernama Kiba.

"Monctelnya lemah. Kita bica menang!" seru bocah yang lain, yang memakai kacamata hitam, yakin.

"Aaaah, Shika akan menonton saja. Kalian saja yang tangkap," gumam bocah lain, sambil menarik kursi makan lalu duduk dengan tenang. Matanya menatap teman-temannya malas.

"Chikamaru payah!" seru bocah kacamata tadi.

"Diam kau, Shino!" balas bocah yang sepertinya bernama Shikamaru.

"**BOCAAAAAAH**!" seru Sasuke, ketika Naruto dan Shino berhasil menangkap kakinya.

"Kiba!" seru Naruto dan Shino bersamaan.

"Ciap!" Kiba pun menodongkan senjatanya yang berupa semprotan berisi-entah-apa. Dan-

**Crot**! –semprotan air pun sukses kena ke wajah Sasuke.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

Naruto dan Shino yang memeluk kedua kaki Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mundur. Kiba yang ada di hadapan Sasuke juga ikut mundur perlahan. Hanabi yang sedari tadi menonton, menepuk jidatnya. Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala, sok nggak ikut campur. Temari dan Hanabi hanya terdiam memandangi perubahan raut muka Sasuke.

"**Kalian**…" suara Sasuke berubah berat. Aura hitam menyelubungi tubuh pria dewasa itu. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang terdapat bercak-bercak hitam, kedua matanya bersinar, bibirnya melengkung membentuk cengiran. "…**mati**."

"**LALIIIIII**~!" teriak Naruto, Kiba dan Shino berbarengan.

Dan hari itu, Sasuke sukses menggelitik ketiga bocah penganggu hidupnya dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

**Slurrp**! –terdengar bunyi udon dimakan oleh seseorang.

**Sluurp**! **Sluurp**! –suara itu menjadi lebih banyak.

"Nah, makannya yang tenang ya?" ujar Temari sambil meletakkan gelas air minum di tengah meja makan.

"Ceh, kenapa bocah-bocah ini juga dikasih sih?" ceracau Sasuke, sambil mengaduk mangkuknya.

"Kami juga bikin udonnya loh!" seru Naruto, membela diri.

"Betul, Papa. Mereka boleh makan udon," lanjut Hanabi, membela teman-temannya.

"Kurcaci Dua. Lain kali, kalian main jangan disini," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Hanabi manyun, tidak terima.

"Iya, kenapa?" seru Naruto.

"Disini halamannya luac banget!" seru Kiba.

"Acik buat main!" tambah Shino.

"Shika sih terserah aja." Shikamaru mengedik bahunya, sok dewasa.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Pokoknya nggak boleh! Lo lo bocah, habis ini pulang sana!"

"Nggak mauu!" teriak Naruto, Kiba dan Shino.

"Kalian, ntar udonnya dingin loh kalau nggak dimakan cepat-cepat," nasehat Temari, berusaha mencairkan atmosfer panas.

Kiba dan Shino akhirnya mulai memakan udon mereka dengan garpu mini yang sudah disediakan Temari. Naruto masih menatap Sasuke tajam, begitu juga Sasuke. Keduanya masih tak mau memalingkan wajah.

"Naluto!" panggil sebuah suara lembut.

Naruto akhirnya memindahkan tatapannya ke Hinata. "Ya?"

"Hinata dengal tadi ada taman belmain yang balu buka. Becok mainnya kecana yuk?" ajak Hinata.

Sontak, mata Naruto berbinar. "Taman balu? Aciiik! Kiba! Chino! Chika! Hanabi! Becok kita kecana!"

"Oke!" seru Kiba dan Shino berbarengan.

"Ya, ya," jawab Shikamaru, sambil terus memakan udonnya.

Teriakan pun terdengar dari Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Hanabi yang sedari tadi hanya memakan udon miliknya pun tersenyum ke arah Hinata. "Hinata becok juga ikut main ya?"

Hinata ikut tersenyum. "Ya."

Sasuke dan Temari salik melirik. Sasuke akhirnya memakan udonnya yang mulai mendingin, namun sesekali melirik Hinata yang juga asik memakan udonnya dengan garpu mini berwarna ungu. Rambut Hinata bergoyang-goyang mengikuti kepalanya yang maju-mundur, berusaha memakan udon yang ternyata cukup panjang. Percikan kuah terlempar kesana kemari. Beberapa helai rambut Hinata bahkan hampir masuk ke mangkuk.

Sasuke gatal. Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik dengan lembut hela-helai rambut Hinata yang mau masuk ke mangkuk. Ia sematkan helaian itu ke belakang telinga Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari itu, menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Kedua matanya tampak heran.

"Emmm… rambutmu… hampir masuk mangkuk," jelas Sasuke, singkat. Kemudian, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, pria itu kembali fokus ke mangkuk udonnya.

Hinata terdiam. Kedua mata bulatnya terus menatap Sasuke, namun detik berikutnya, senyuman bahagia tersampir di bibir mungil itu. "Aligato, Papa."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya, pura-pura tidak dengar. Padahal, wajahnya mulai terasa panas.

Ck, Sasuke tidak terbiasa bersikap baik sama anak kecil. Ini cukup memalukan!

Sayangnya, Hinata tidak sadar, kalau sedari tadi ia juga ditatap oleh Hanabi, dengan tatapan iri. Hanabi memonyongkan mulutnya.

_Papa Cacuke, perhatikan Hanabi juga!_

.

**To be continued**…

.

1472 words.

October 18th, 2014.

.

Ehem. Mari kita mulai curhat panjang author gaje ini. /peace

Pertama-tama, terima kasih banget buat kalian yang sudah membaca fic saya yang nista ini! Hehe. Fic ini tercipta ketika saya membayangkan kalau Sasuke itu ayah saya. /eh Terus bayangan saya makin gaje ketika saya pikir kalau Hinata bakal manis banget pas masih bocah. Dan… jadilah fic ini. Terereeng! /oke_lupakan lewat, lewat.

Hmmm, sepertinya banyak komentar mengenai fic ini. Okeh, tentang jarak umur Sasuke, Hinata juga Hanabi, itu memang sengaja. Saya maunya Hinata dan Hanabi masih imut2 bau kencur dan masih cadel sedangkan Sasukenya sudah berkerja. Kalau masih SMA kan, nggak bisa sepenuhnya jadi wali. Emmm, terus, mengenai Naruto, peran bocah kuning satu itu sama besarnya dengan Hanabi nanti, jadi saya masukin ke list chara. Tapi, ternyata… /pout urutannya jadi aneh. Saya pengennya tuh : Sasu, Hina, Hana baru Naru. Eh, malah jadi : Naru, Sasu, Hina dan Hana. Saya terus edit berulangkali, tapi tidak berubah. Makanya, pada akhirnya Naru saya hilangkan. Hehe. Ngambek nih ceritanya. Mengenai genre, hmmm, saya agak maksa buat nambahin romance. Ini bukan romance yang kental sih. Cuma cinta monyet doank. Hihi.

Pokoknya weh, gitu. Ntar spoiler lagi. Ehem.

Oh ya, saya minta maaf jika humornya nggak berasa. Pengennya ada humor, tapi saya payah kalau urusan humor. Dan… bagi para fans Sasuke, jangan bunuh saya ya. Sasukenya emang gelo disini. Sengaja. Hoho. Sasuke disini emang kayak babysitter, tapi dia aslinya peran sebagai Wali. _Anyway, thank you for everyone who has read, rev, follow and fave_! Muach! Muach! Terima kasih juga buat kritikan dan masukannya. Sungguh membantu saya buat memperbaiki konsep fic saya yang nista ini.

_Lastly, stay tune and see you! #bow_


	3. Cherry Tomatoes

.

Sasuke melenguh sambil berusaha menggerakkan badannya. Tapi, sayangnya, tubuhnya terasa begitu berat. Bagaikan ada sebuah batu yang menindis dirinya. Pria itu terus berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dengan usaha yang keras, akhirnya ia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya-

**BRUKKK**! –dengan… leluasa…

Tunggu! Suara apa tadi?

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan rasa khawatir yang begitu meledak-ledak. Kantuknya lenyap begitu saja. Firasatnya mengatakan ada suatu hal yang tak beres. Ia membangunkan badannya dari posisi tidur dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan juga ke kiri-

"**HUWEEEEEE**!" Sebuah tangisan pun meledak dari arah kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung saja menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sisi kiri bawahnya. Kedua mata Sasuke membulat mendapati Hinata tergeletak sambil menangis keras dan memegang tangan kanannya.

"**Hinata**!"

.

**Papa Cacuke** © _AzuraLunatique_

**NARUTO** © _Masashi_ _Kishimoto_

_Genre__s__ are Family, __Humor, __Romance__, Slice of Life_

_Rate is K+_

_Warning are AU. __Adult!Sasuke. Chibi!Hinata. __Kata-kata kasar(Gue-Elo). Alur berantakan. OOC-ness akut. Typos__._

.

**[It's a SasuHina Story**]

.

_Saya peringatkan, __Don't Like, Don't Read._

_Happy Reading! XD_

.

**Chapter 3**

**Cherry Tomatoes**

"Uchiha-san! Saya mohon untuk hati-hati! Hinata masih kecil!" seru Temari, dengan wajah memerah menahan gejolak amarah, sambil berkacak pinggang. "Untung hanya keseleo! Kalau patah gimana?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Ruang tamu kini terasa begitu dingin bagi Sasuke. Di samping Sasuke, Hanabi ternyata juga sedang memelototi Sasuke dengan garang walau wajah gadis mungil itu malah terlihat menggemaskan. Sedangkan Hinata, kurcaci satu itu hanya duduk di samping Hanabi, terdiam sambil sesekali sesengukan sehabis menangis.

"Papa hati-hati dong! Kalau Hinata cakit gimana cobaaa?" pekik Hanabi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Lain kali saya akan melarang Hinata untuk membangunkan Uchiha-san," ujar Temari-san, mulai melunak sambil beralih berjalan menuju ruangan cuci baju. "Saya mau mencuci dulu. Ini hari minggu, jadi Uchiha-san tolong jaga Hinata ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk kaku.

Temari-san pun menghilang di belokan menuju ruang tengah.

Hanabi mendekati Hinata lalu mengelus lengan Hinata yang tadinya keseleo. Untungnya Temari bisa mengurut lengan Hinata. Kalau tidak, bakal makin ruwet aja. Hanabi mengelus-elus lengan Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata menatap adik kembarannya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Udah nggak cakit lagi kok, Hanabi," ucap Hinata, tak suka dengan wajah khawatir Hanabi.

Hanabi manyun. "Aku udah janji cama Naluto buat melatih tim powel langel. Aku pelgi dulu ya," pamit Hanabi.

Hinata mengangguk.

Hanabi beranjak mendekati Sasuke. Gadis mungil itu memegang tangan Sasuke. Sasuke kaget ketika kedua telapak tangan mungil itu menggenggamnya erat.

"Papa jaga Hinata ya?" pinta Hanabi sambil menatap Sasuke, lekat.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Iya, iya. Tenang aja."

Hanabi tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu Hanabi pelgi dulu ya! Mau main ama Naluto."

Sasuke mengusap rambut Hanabi. "Ya. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, Kurcaci Dua."

"Okeh, Papa! Daaah!"

Dan Hanabi pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke sendirian di ruang tamu.

Ehem.

Entah kenapa, keadaan jadi sedikit aneh.

Sasuke tampak tenang. Matanya menatap tajam Hinata. Pria itu tampak begitu kalem meski sebenarnya hatinya kacau balau. Jari-jemarinya bergerak gelisah. Hinata sendiri mengira kalau Sasuke tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Gadis mungil itu bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Kurcaci Satu!" panggil Sasuke dengan berbisik.

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya dengan cepat namun tatapan matanya bergerak kesana kemari. Gadis itu tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan tadi pagi?" Tanya Sasuke, penasaran.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "Emmm…"

"Kenapa kamu masuk kamarku, hm?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hinata hanya…"

"Ck. Katakan saja. Aku takkan marah." Sasuke mendekati Hinata. "Apa aku terlihat lagi marah?"

Hinata sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya mengintip dari celah helaian poninya. Ia meneliti wajah Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mengangguk.

Sasuke mendecih. _Emang aku seseram itu?_ Batinnya, sedikit sakit hati.

"Oke. Wajahku emang _setting_-nya begini jadi bukan berarti aku marah. Lagian, kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku yang pertama." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata membulatkan matanya, sedikit kaget. "Kenapa kamu tadi pagi mau membangunkanku?"

Hinata memundurkan kepalanya. "Itu…"

"Hm?"

"Udah ada buahnya."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Buah?"

"Iya. Buah."

Sasuke masih gagal paham. "Okeee... Emmm… Buah apa?"

"Tomat."

Wajah Sasuke berubah jijik. "Tomat? Maaf kurcaci. Aku benci tomat. Jangan sebutkan nama buah itu di depanku."

Pundak Hinata melemas. Wajahnya berubah kecewa.

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Kamu jangan aneh-aneh ya."

Hinata pun hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sasuke dalam diam.

"Papa jahat."

.

.

.

Sasuke mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk berwarna hitam. Badan _six packs_-nya yang _topless_ terlihat segar karena baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Celana training selutut melekat di kaki pria yang cukup terkenal di kompleks rumah ini akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke mendengus ketika menemukan sebuah tomat ceri di atas meja dekat kasurnya.

"Apa yang buah jijik ini lakukan di mejaku?" Sasuke mengambil bulatan kenyal berwarna merah segar itu. Kedua matanya menyipit ketika jari jempol dan telunjuknya menekan bulatan kenyal itu. Wajahnya berubah jijik. Tapi, Sasuke bisa akui kalau warna buah ini terlihat segar. "_As usual, this thing weirdly looks disgusting_."

**Tap**. – terdengar satu langkah kecil tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu kamarnya. Kepala mungil itu mengintip dalam diam. Kedua mata jernihnya meneliti setiap gerakan yang Sasuke lakukan.

Mulut Sasuke mengerucut. Sasuke sepertinya tahu siapa yang berani-beraninya menaruh bulatan setan ini di mejanya. Sasuke memainkan bulatan setan itu di tangannya. Mata Hinata mengikuti gerakan tangannya, menanti apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan dengan buah pemberiannya. Menati apakah Sasuke akan memakannya atau tidak.

Sasuke menatap bulatan setan yang dibencinya itu. Sasuke tak mau memakan buah itu. Tapi, mengingat kejadian tadipagi, ia masih merasa bersalah. Kalau dengan memakan buah ini Hinata jadi memaafkannya, maka…

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya kaku.

Oke. _Let's do this_!

Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu-

**Hap**! - dengan cepat ia memasukkan bulatan merah itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa diduga-

**Plop**! – bulatan merah itu meletup di dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke kaget. Ia tak menyangka buah itu akan meledak di dalam mulutnya. Tapi…

Sasuke mulai mengunyah. Kedua matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Mulutnya terus mengunyah lalu akhirnya ia telan kunyahannya.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata yang ternyata sedang memandangnya dengan berseri-seri.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya perlahan. "Hinata…"

.

.

.

Temari menghela nafas puas sambil menatap berisan jemuran di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Temari mengangkat keranjang jemuran lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah. Wanita muda itu sempat heran dengan kesunyian yang menyapanya.

"Dimana Uchiha-san dan Hinata?"

Temari meletakkan keranjang di ruangan cuci lalu melangkah mengitari rumah.

Sunyi.

"Dimana mereka?" Temari makin heran.

Tak lama, ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari depan rumah.

"Mereka di halaman depan ya?"

Temari pun berjalan menuju pintu ruang tamu dan ketika ia keluar rumah, Temari mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bocaaaah! Kembalikan buahnyaaa!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar seorang anak kecil berambut kuning.

"Wahahaaha! Nggak mauuuu!" pekik si bocah sambil berlari kabur dari kejaran Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak begitu ceria.

"Nalutooo! Awas!"

"Hati-hati Nalutooo!"

"Lari yang cepat Naruto!"

"_Ganbatte_, Naluto!"

Teriakan-teriakan lain pun terdengar dari deretan tiga bocah dan satu gadis mungil, mendukung Naruto untuk bisa kabur dari Sasuke. Temari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa ini?" gumamnya, heran.

"Ah, Temali-can." Terdengar suara merdu dari samping Temari.

"Ah, Hinata. Itu… apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya tampak begitu bahagia. "Papa dan Naluto lagi belebut buah," jawab Hinata, kalem.

Temari melongo. "Ha?"

.

"**BOCAAAAH! BUAH GUEEEEEEE!**"

.

**To be continued…**

.

1148 words.

October 24th, 2014.

.

_Special Thanks to_

**ren . takahasyi, Lunawula, bunda . nava . 5, CloverLeaf as Ifanaru, Arum Junnie, Calpa, Syuchi Hyu, amayah 21, Clara Merisa, AceFanFan, Guest, kumbangbimbang, n, IKaRI R, hinatauchiha69**

.

Curhat Author(sesi balas review) :

Haloo! _How's your life_, reader-_tachi_?

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sudah mau membaca fic ini!

Fic ini dengan bangga saya persembahkan sebagai fic SasuHina! Khukhukhu.

Hmm. Ada yang menanyakan apakah Sasuke tersayang kita bakal pedofil atau enggak, maka saya akan dengan senang hati menjawab, "Nggak tau deh. Ntar Spoiler lagi." LOL

Maaf, maaf. Kalau dibilang pedofil, mungkin… iya kali ya. Makanya saya kasih _warning_. _Hope everyone read that warning carefully_.

_About Karin, she has her own role_. Ditunggu aja ya. Dan temari saya pilih sebagai pengasuh juga ada alasannya loh. Saya harap para reader nggak bakal ngamuk pas tau alasannya. :p

Anak laki kan ada tuh. Empat bahkan. Walau Cuma tetangga. :D

_Incest_? Hmmm… gimana yaaa ? /smirk

Konfliknya ditunggu aja ya. Masih dalam tahap membangun pondasi cerita nih. ;d

Hinata Chibi emang pasti cute bangeet! XD

Ditunggu aja _ending pair_-nya ya! /padahal dah ketauan banget

_Anyway, thank you very much for all of you who have read, rev, follow and fave!_ /blowakiss

Stay tune and see you! #bow

.

**Extra.**

.

Beberapa bulan sebelumnya…

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika menatap tumpukan bulatan berwarna merah yang ada di dalam mangkuk kecil di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Itachi sedang menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar terpampang manis.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ini hidangan penutupnya. Dihabisin ya. Jangan bersisa. Nggak baik," ucap Itachi sambil terkekeh, lalu berlalu pergi sambil bergoyang riang.

Sasuke mendecih. "Dasar kakak sialan. Seharusnya nggak gue terima ajakan makan malam di rumahnya ini."

Sasuke kembali menatap kumpulan bulatan merah menjijikkan itu. Sasuke mulai bimbang. Ia tak suka jika menyisakan makanan. Sasuke menyisir ruangan lalu tersenyum tipis ketikan menemukan si kembar sulung sedang menggambar. Sasuke pun beranjak dari kursi makan sambil membawa mangkuk berisi buah-buah menjijikkan itu. Pria yang kini sedang tersenyum licik berjalan mendekati Hinata. Sasuke berjongkok di samping Hinata. Mengetahui seseorang di dekatnya, Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Kedua matanya menatap Sasuke.

"Hei, Hinata," sapa Sasuke, berusaha terlihat ramah.

Hinata menilikkan kepalanya.

"Wah, pipi kamu terlihat makin menggemaskan saja. Bulat, kenyal dan merah. Terlihat sangat menggiurkan, sama seperti buah ini."

Pipi Hinata memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum palsu. "Ini paman kasih hadiah. Buah yang sama imutnya dengan pipi menggemaskanmu. Dimakan ya?"

Hinata menerima mangkuk kecil itu lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_Thank you_, Hinata," ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap kepala Hinata.

_Anak kecil emang bodoh ya. Akhirnya gue bisa lepas dari jeratan buah-buah menjijikkan itu._

_Gue benci tomat. _

_Seumur-umur gue nggak bakal mau makan buah menjijikkan itu. Kalau sampai suatu hari nanti gue tergila-gila dengan buah ini… gue akan dengan senang hati berlari keliling kota bertelanjang dada dan cuma pakai boxer._

Sasuke pun menetapkan hati untuk selamanya membenci buah bulat kenyal nan merah itu, yang sayangnya… beberapa bulan kemudian terpatahkan begitu saja oleh orang yang telah ia tipu.

.

Author : Sasuke. Saya tunggu foto kamu bertelanjang dada di tengah-tengah keramaian kota, oke?

Sasuke : Grr! Sialan lo, Author gila! Kenapa gue terus yang jadi korban?

Author : *tertawapuas

Sasuke : *mewek Chapter depan, gue nggak mau muncul, pokoknya! Titik. Cih.

Author : _We will see_, Sasu-_chan_… *smirk


	4. Sasuke's Daily Life Before He Got Dwarfs

.

Author : Sasuke. Jangan kabur ya.

Sasuke : Ngapain gue harus nurut sama lo?

Author : Karena perintah saya lebih _absolute_ bahkan ngalahin _absolute_nya karakter berambut merah di _fandom_ sebelah.

Sasuke : Cih. Nggak peduli gue.

Author : *mengambilsesuatu Kalo nggak, saya bakal jualin foto _topless_ kamu ke fans kamu. Wah, bisa kaya saya.

Sasuke : _WHAT_? Lo dapet darimana? Lo nguntit gue ya?

Author : *smirk Jadi?

Sasuke : *meweksuper _FINE_! Sial!

.

Sasuke panas dingin. Ya, ini bukan bohong! Jujur, Sasuke hanya pernah panas dingin seperti ini baru beberapa kali. Contoh, ketika ia hendak menembak guru matematikanya yang berakhir gagal. Atau, ketika ia sidang skripsi dengan keadaan kebelet ke toilet.

Kini, dihadapan Sasuke, Hinata juga Hanabi yang saling bergandengan tangan, berdiri bangunan Penitipan Anak. Pagi ini, Hinata dan Hanabi mengenakan seragam biru khas penitipan anak dan topi mangkuk berwarna kuning. Sasuke sendiri, seperti kesehariannya, mengenakan kemeja kerja.

Suara-suara anak kecil terdengar dari dalam pagar. Hanabi meloncat-loncat bahagia. Matanya menatap kumpulan anak yang bermain itu dengan gembira. Sedangkan Hinata makin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata membalas genggaman Hinata, berusaha membuat gadis mungil itu tenang. Sedang tangannya yang lain berusaha menahan Hanabi yang ingin lepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Ayo kita masuk," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik kedua kurcacinya, memasuki kawasan penitipan anak. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hinata dan Hanabi akan kembali ke penitipan anak setelah seminggu izin tidak masuk.

"Acik! Ketemu anak buah lagi!" seru Hanabi, sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Hinata makin menciut di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan deg-degan terus melangkah menuju gedung penitipan anak, melewati anak-anak yang beberapa asik bermain dan beberapa yang lainnya memandang mereka, tertarik. Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. _Banyak bocah ingusan disini_, batinnya.

"**AAAAH**!" terdengar pekik suara dari belakang Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membulat ketika menyadari milik siapa suara teriakan itu. Sontak ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati seorang bocah berambut kuning dan tiga bocah pengikut di belakangnya. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

Duh, kenapa penitipannya sama dengan bocah-bocah power ranger ini?

"Monctel ayam kok bica dicini?" tanya Naruto, menghampiri Sasuke, dengan cengiran khas anak kecil yang seperti matahari.

Sasuke mendecih. "Lo nggak perlu tau bocah."

Naruto cemberut mendapati jawaban kejam dari Sasuke.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke berjalan menuju seorang wanita yang mengenakan _name-tag_ Anko. Sasuke sempat menyipitkan matanya heran ketika melihat pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu. Terlalu seksi untuk seorang pengasuh di penitipan anak.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_. Maaf, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Ini Hinata dan Hanabi. Mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini," ucap Sasuke, sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Anko tersenyum manis lalu berjongkok di depan Hanabi. Ia melirik kedua gadis mungil itu bergantian. "Ohayou. Ah, ini Hinata dan Hanabi? Selamat datang kembali!"

"_Ohayou_, _cencei_!" sapa Hanabi, langsung memeluk Anko dengan ceria.

"Hanabi masih manis aja! Oh, _ohayou_ Hinata!"

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "_Ohayou_…"

Anko tersenyum maklum akan sifat malu Hinata.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu," pamit Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa nanti sore, Kurcaci Satu, Kurcaci Dua."

Baru saja Sasuke mau melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba Hinata memeluk kaki kanannya dengan begitu erat. Sasuke gelagapan. Wajah Hinata terbenam dalam celana Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan… pelgi…" Suara itu begitu kecil, tapi Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, mencoba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Sungguh, ia tak jago jika berurusan dengan anak kecil. Apalagi, dengan rengekan atau tangisan anak kecil. Jadi, Sasuke hanya bisa mengusap kepala mungil Hinata sambil berkata, "Aku janji akan menjemputmu nanti."

Hinata akhirnya melepas pelukannya pada kaki Sasuke. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Beberapa tetes air mata terlihat di pipi mulusnya. "Janji? Papa janji nggak akan ninggalin Hinata?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Ia akhirnya mengerti.

Terakhir Hinata pergi ke tempat penitipan anak, adalah hari dimana Itachi dan Ino tak lagi kembali menjemput kedua kurcaci ini. Hinata takut, jika Sasuke juga takkan kembali menjemputnya. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berjongkok di depan Hinata. Pria dewasa itu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji jari kelingking?" tawar Sasuke.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali namun akhirnya menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang kecil ke jari kelingking Sasuke. Dengan lembut, keduanya menggerakkan jari-jari mereka sambil bernyanyi, "Yang ingkar akan makan seribu jarum."

Setelahnya, keduanya pun melepas tautan jari mereka. Sasuke beranjak berdiri. Ia menoleh ke arah Hanabi. "Jadi, anak yang baik ya, Kurcaci Dua!"

Hanabi mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Tentu caja, Papa!"

"_Bye_!"

Sasuke pun berlari pergi meninggalkan kedua kurcaci yang terus menatap kepergiannya hingga tak terlihat lagi.

.

**Papa Cacuke** © _AzuraLunatique_

**NARUTO** © _Masashi_ _Kishimoto_

_Genre__s__ are Family, __Humor, __Romance__, Slice of Life_

_Rate is K+_

_Warning are AU. __Adult!Sasuke. Chibi!Hinata. __Kata-kata kasar(Gue-Elo). Alur berantakan. OOC-ness akut. Typos__._

.

**[It's a SasuHina Story**]

.

_Saya peringatkan, __Don't Like, Don't Read._

_Happy Reading! XD_

.

_Sasuke's Special Chapter_

.

**Chapter 4**

**Sasuke's Daily Life Before He Got Dwarfs**

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke sebuah gedung showroom dengan gagah. Ia sesekali balas menyapa karyawan lain. Ia pun masuk ke lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai paling atas, yaitu lantai CEO. Ya, Sasuke adalah pemilik _showroom_ yang cukup terkenal se-Jepang. Ia bahkan dinobatkan sebagai _The Most Wanted Bachelor_ di majalah ternama. Selain kaya, Sasuke juga dikenal cerdas, kompeten dan tentu saja tampan. Mata tajamnya berhasil membius banyak wanita. Dengar-dengar, ia sampai mempunyai _fans club_ sendiri. Wow.

Sasuke bergegas masuk ke ruangannya dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Sekertarisnya meletakkan secangkir the hangat di atas meja dan beberapa berkas yang harus dicek oleh Sasuke.

"_Ohayou_, Uchiha-san. Dua puluh menit lagi, rapat dengan Divisi Manajemen Resiko akan dimulai di ruang rapat 1," ucap sekertaris Sasuke yang memiliki rambut merah yang terkenal cerdas juga cantik.

"Ya, terima kasih, Karin." Sasuke duduk di kursi kebesarannya lalu meraih berkas-berkasnya. "Apa kabar, Orochimaru-san?"

"Baik." Karin tersenyum. "Minggu depan beliau akan kesini dengan rekan bisnis dari Rusia."

Sasuke mangut-mangut. Seperti tersadar sesuatu, Sasuke tersenyum. "Oh ya, Karin. Saya akan pulang jam 4 sore. Tolong kamu batalkan semua janji setelah jam itu."

Karin melongo.

"Kenapa kamu diam seperti itu? Kamu ngerti maksud saya nggak?" tanya Sasuke, mulai kesal.

Karin menggeleng. Wajahnya masih tercetak campuran antara kaget juga malu. "Sa-Saya mengerti, Uchiha-san."

"Bagus."

"Me-Memangnya Uchiha-san ada urusan apa?" tanya Karin, penasaran.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Karin. Kedua matanya menyipit. "Itu urusan pribadi saya. Kamu nggak perlu tahu."

Karin menelan ludahnya. "Baik, Uchiha-san."

Karin kembali ke mejanya dengan rasa sakit hati juga rasa penasaran. Tentu saja ia penasaran! Uchiha Sasuke terkenal sebagai _workaholic_ dan pelit senyum. Jadi, kalau pria tampan satu itu tiba-tiba pulang cepat dan memasang senyum manis seperti tadi, siapa yang nggak bakal meleleh sekaligus penasaran? Ini situasi langka!

Dengan tekad bulat, Karin akan menguntit bosnya itu nanti sore.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap _drink machine_ yang juga menjual sebungkus rokok dengan tajam. Mulutnya gatal. Ia pencinta kebersihan tapi ia juga suka merokok. Salahkan kakaknya yang mengenalkan rokok kepadanya. Tapi, Sasuke kembali teringat kurcaci-kurcacinya.

Rokok tak baik berada di lingkungan anak-anak. Temari sudah mengingatkannya akan hal itu. Temari bahkan akan mogok kerja kalau Sasuke tak berhenti merokok.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu mulai melangkah menjauhi mesin penjual rokok itu. Dia tak boleh kalah! Ia sudah janji terhadap dirinya untuk menjaga kurcaci-kurcaci itu sebagaimana Itachi merawatnya sejak kecil.

Ya, ia ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi orang tua seperti yang Itachi lakukan kepadanya. Jadi, Sasuke harus kuat.

Ia pun kembali menghela nafas panjang.

Sepertinya permen cukup bisa menjadi pengganti rokoknya.

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang, membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Pain. Lo dah balik dari Texas?"

"Yoi. Omong-omong, kenapa elo nggak jadi beli rokok tadi?" tanya pria dengan rambut jabrik berwarna orange. Di kedua telinga pria tampan itu, terdapat banyak bekas tindikan.

"Dasar tukang intip. Nggak cewek nggak cowok lo intip."

"Oy. Jawab pertanyaan gue dulu."

"Hmmm. Lagi nggak mau aja," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Wah, lo tobat ya?" tebak Pain.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Ditatapnya Kepala Divisi Sales-nya itu. "Nggak tau gue."

Kedua alis Pain terangkat. Takjub. "Alasannya?"

Sasuke malah melanjutkan langkahnya menuju _Coffee Bar_ yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Pain manyun. "_Come on, bro. Tell me. _Cewek ya? Cewek kan? Siapa? Cewek divisi mana? Oh, atau cewek yang menampar lo dua minggu lalu? Atau cewek yang nguntit lo, yang kemarin baru keluar dari penjara? Oh, atau nenek-nenek pemilik kantin? Yang mana?"

"Diam Pain!" sungut Sasuke, kesal. Tapi, Sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang. "Dua kurcaci."

Kini alis Pain mengernyit. "Kurcaci?"

Sasuke membuka _coffee sachet_ lalu memasukkannya ke gelas. "Lo kepo banget sih ama gue. Suka ya?"

Pain mencibir. "Ya gue penasaran aja sama cewek yang berhasil ngebuat lo berhenti ngerokok."

Sasuke menekan tombol lalu air panas pun mengalir ke gelas yang digenggam Sasuke. "Kalo lo mau ketemu, datang aja ke rumah gue," ajak Sasuke, kalem.

Kini Pain sukses melongo. "SERIUS LO?"

.

.

.

"**KAN SAYA SUDAH BILANG UNTUK TIDAK MEMBUAT KAKEK TUA ITU MARAH!**" teriak Sasuke di hadapan beberapa karyawannya dengan wajah super marah. "**OTAK KALIAN TUH DIPAKE NGGAK SIH! DASAR BODOH!**"

"Tenang Sasuke," nasehat Pain sambil mengelus-elus pundak Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan bosnya yang walaupun cool tapi kalau sekali marah bisa membuat hampir seluruh karyawan izin sakit keesokan harinya.

"**BUBAR! BALIK KE KERJAAN KALIAN SANA!**" teriak Sasuke lalu melangkah masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Diliriknya meja Karin. Kosong. Kemana wanita merah satu itu?

Pain mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. "Wew. Tumben lo marah nggak lama-lama dan nggak sekoar-koar biasanya."

"Diem lo."

Pain kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. "Tenang aja, bro. Kan tinggal minta maaf."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. "Kalau udah gini, yang repot itu gue, Pain!" terang Sasuke, tampak lelah.

Pain mengangguk mengerti. "Iya. Ntar gue temenin lo pas minta maaf sama Presdir Sarutobi."

Sasuke manyun. "Bilang aja lo cuma mau ngetawain gue."

Pain nyengir. "Tau aja lo."

"Lo sahabat gue atau bukan sih?" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Lebih tepatnya, menangisi dirinya. "Uuugh. Gue ogah nge-_cosplay_ jadi Miku. Sial."

.

.

.

"**SEJAK KAPAN LO SUKA TOMAT?**" teriak Pain, dengan wajah horor. "**ITU BENERAN TOMAT, KAN?**"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sejak Kerajaan Api menyerang."

"Yee, gue serius! Itu buah keramat yang kata lo, lo bakal benci seumur hidup, kan?" cecar Pain, sambil memelototi bulatan-bulatan kenyal yang ada di kotak bento milik Sasuke. "Ini Tomat Ceri bukan sih?"

"Gue belum nyoba tomat sayur, tapi kalo tomat ceri, sejauh ini gue mulai doyan."

Wajah Pain makin horor.

"Lo apaan sih?" geram Sasuke. "Teserah gue mau makan apa."

"Ta-Tapi, bro. Gue cuma baru pergi selama dua minggu, tapi perubahan gila-gilaan ini terlalu mengerikan! Lo nggak sakit kan?" tanya Pain, sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tangan Pain. "Gue nggak gila."

Bahu Pain yang sedari tadi menegang, kini melemas. "Serius, bro. Sore ini gue ikut ke rumah lo. Gue perlu tau siapa yang berhasil ngebuat lo jadi waras."

"Sialan."

"Ntar kalo ketemu cewek itu, bakal gue cium karena berhasil-"

"**OY! AWAS LO YA!**" Wajah Sasuke memerah. "**GUE KEBIRI LO!**"

Pain nyengir. "Haha. Oke, oke. Sori, bro."

.

.

.

Angin sore berhembus lembut. Beberapa helai rambut Pain bergoyang-goyang. Namun, wajah Pain tampak kosong. Hanya matanya yang terus mengikuti pergerakan sesosok pria berambut jabrik hitam yang sedang berjalan santai menuju dua gadis kecil yang melambai padanya.

Sasuke mengusap rambut Hanabi. "Kurcaci Dua, kamu jadi anak baik, kan?"

Hanabi tertawa senang. Ia meloncat ke kaki kiri Sasuke."Papa!"

"O-Oy!" Sasuke hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. "Hati-hati, Kurcaci Dua!"

Hanabi mempererat pelukannya pada kaki jenjang Sasuke. Sasuke pun membiarkan Hanabi memeluk kakinya. Sasuke pun melirik kurcaci lain dan-

"Kenapa kamu nangis, hm?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

"PAPAAAAAA! HUWEEEE!" Hinata pun meloncat ke kaki kanan Sasuke. Tak berselang, Sasuke bisa merasakan celananya basah.

Sasuke gagal paham akan menariknya kedua kakinya. _Kenapa kurcaci-kurcaci ini doyan kaki gue sih? Kayaknya badan gue kalah menarik sama kaki gue._

"Ayo pulang." Sasuke menudukkan kepalanya sedikit ke Anko. "Kami pamit."

"Ya, hati-hati," balas Anko sambil sesekali mengerling ke arah Sasuke.

"Ayo jalan, kurcaci!" Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Hanabi dan Hinata. Namun, sayangnya keduanya sepertinya masih doyan nemplok di kaki Sasuke. "Oy. Lepas! Ayo kita pulang."

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Pain sedang menatapnya horor. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kena-"

"Mereka anak haram lo ya?"

Sasuke mendecih. "Kurcaci, ayo kita pulang. Tinggalin aja monyet oren bodoh ini disini."

Hinata dan Hanabi sekilas menatap pria jangkung yang ada dihadapannya lalu mengangguk.

"Eh, eh. Tunggu, Sasuke!" Pain panik.

Sasuke tak mengubris. Ia terus berjalan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan kurcaci-kurcacinya.

"Papa," panggil Hanabi.

"Hm?"

"Itu…"

"Apa?"

"Mata Papa kok walnanya bilu cih?" tanya Hanabi, dengan wajah polos.

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat.

_Oh My God! Gue lupa ngelepas contact-lense Miku!_

_Damn it!_

.

.

.

"**WAHAHAHAHAHA**!" Suara tawa membahana pun terdengar dari mulut Pain.

"**DIAM LO, PAIN**!"

.

**To be continued**…

.

2064 words.

October 29th, 2014.

.

Kolom curhat Author :

_Ohayou_, _reader-tachi!_

_Thank you for reading my fic_!

Yup, yup! Ini fic SasuHina! XD Selama saya ada waktu, saya akan melanjutkan fic ini diselingi dengan StaCon. Ditunggu aja.

Hahaha. _Don't worry. Karin won't be an antagonist, just a little bit… ehem, unique?_

Wah. Yang lari keliling kota dibayangin sendiri aja yah. Yang pasti, itu kacak banget! XD LOL

:D Sayang sekali, fotonya tidak bisa saya jual. Wkkkk.

Iya. Papa-Kircaci couple. Imut pastinya.

Wah, udah ngeharap ending aja. :)

_Anyway, thank ypu very much for everyone who read, rev, follow and fave! Muach, muach!_

_Stay tune and see you! #bow_

.

Extra

.

Karin melotot.

Sore ini, dia diminta ibunya untuk menjemput adik bungsunya yang terpaut umur cukup jauh. Karin datang dengan perasaan malas, sambil mengeluh karena tak bisa menguntit bos cakepnya.

Tapi.

Pemandangan aneh yang ada dihadapannya membuatnya terpaku membeku.

Bosnya itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Kepala Divisi Sales dan juga… dua gadis mungil yang tampak begitu imut.

Karin menelan ludah.

Ow, ow, ow.

Jangan bilang… dua anak kecil itu anak bosnya?

**INI BERITA BESAR**!

.


	5. Mandi Bareng

.

Sasuke mengurut dahinya yang pening. Di tangannya, tergenggam ponsel yang layarnya menampilkan email bahwa Temari, pengasuh kedua kurcacinya, tak bisa datang pagi ini. Untung saja ini hari sabtu, dimana pekerjaannya libur. Tapi, tetap saja. Sayangnya, Sasuke belum ahli dalam…

"Kurcaci Satu! Kurcaci Dua! Dimana kalian?" teriak Sasuke dari ruang tengah.

Hening.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Sasuke. Yep. Sasuke sadar kalau dua kurcaci itu takkan mau keluar dari persembunyiannya. Awalnya, Sasuke akan membiarkan keduanya hingga keluar sendiri. Akan tetapi, waktu itu penting. Jadi, ketika Sasuke mendengar gemerusuk dari ruang dapur. Sasuke langsung berjalan ke dapur dan mendapati lemari yang jarang digunakan tampak sedikit bergoyang.

Sasuke nyengir.

Ia mendekati lemari itu. Kedua tangannya telulur ke ganggang lemari dan dengan sentakan keras-

**BRAK**! –ia membuka pintu lemari, dan menemukan kedua kurcacinya sedang meringkuk di dalam lemari.

Kedua mata Hinata dan Hanabi membesar. Wajah keduanya memucat. Sasuke sendiri sudah terlihat bagai raja iblis yang menemukan mangsanya. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menangkap Hinata dan Hanabi dalam rengkuhan pada masing-masing tangannya. Sontak saja, Hinata dan Hanabi menggeliat, berusaha kabur.

"Ayo, kurcaci bau. Kita mandi."

"**NGGAK MAUUUU!**"

.

**Papa Cacuke** © _AzuraLunatique_

**NARUTO** © _Masashi_ _Kishimoto_

_Genre__s__ are Family__, __Romance__, Humor, Slice of Life_

_Rate is K+_

_Warning are AU. __Adult!Sasuke. Chibi!Hinata. __Kata-kata kasar(Gue-Elo). Alur berantakan. OOC-ness akut. Typos__._

.

**[It's a SasuHina Story**]

.

_Saya peringatkan, __Don't Like, Don't Read._

_Happy Reading! XD_

.

**Chapter 5**

**Mandi Bareng**

Sasuke menggerutu. Saat ini, kaos rumahannya juga celana panjangnya basah. Di hadapannya, Hinata dan Hanabi menangis meraung-raung, tak ingin mandi. Kedua gadis mungil itu melempar-lempar air kemana-mana, terutama Hanabi.

"Kalian apa susahnya sih buat mandi saja?" seru Sasuke, sambil berusaha melepas baju Hinata.

"Nggak mau! Pokoknya nggak mau!" ronta Hinata, berusaha kabur dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkup Hinata dalam rengkuhan tangannya dan tangan lain berusaha melepas baju tidur Hinata. Hanabi sendiri berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi yang untungnya sudah dikunci oleh Sasuke.

"Dengar ya. Kalau kalian nggak mandi, kalian bau tau! Aku nggak mau dekat-dekat orang bau, ngerti? Bau itu menjijikkan!" ujar Sasuke, yang kali ini entah kenapa, sukses membuat Hinata terdiam. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, cukup heran dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba jadi kalem. Hanabi sendiri masih sibuk mencongkel pintu.

Setelah berhasil melepas pakaian tidur Hinata, Sasuke pun mengguyur badan Hinata dengan air hangat. Beberapa kali badan Hinata berjengit, tapi gadis mungil itu tetap diam walau matanya terpejam begitu erat dan jari-jemari tangannya tergenggam erat. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Meski ia tak tau apa yang membuat Hinata jadi diam, Sasuke sudah senang.

Setelah Hinata disabunin dan diberi shampo juga diguyur kembali, Sasuke pun meletakkan Hinata ke dalam bak mandi. Tapi, tiba-tiba, tangan mungil Hinata memeluk erat lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan takut. "Hi-Hinata ng-nggak bakal dimakan monstel bak mandi, kan?"

Sasuke melongo. "Ha? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Naluto-kun," bisik Hinata, dengan jari-jemari yang masih memegang erat lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menganga. _Bocah kuning itu lagi? Ck._

"Nggak ada yang namanya monster di bak mandi," ucap Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Benalkah, Papa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kamu lebih percaya bocah kuning itu atau aku?" tanya Sasuke.

Kedua mata Hinata membulat lalu berbinar senang. Bibirnya berubah menampilkan senyuman malu-malu. "Hi-Hinata pelcaya Papa."

Sasuke membeku. Di dunia ini, ia percaya yang namanya keimutan itu hanyalah bohong belaka. Tapi…

_Wajah malaikat dari mana ini?_ Teriak batin Sasuke.

"Hn. Ba-Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang berendam dulu. Aku mau memandikan Kurcaci Dua," ucap Sasuke, salah tingkah. Dengan kaku, Sasuke beralih ke arah Hanabi yang masih asik mencongkel pintu kamar mandi. "Hanabi, monster di bak mandi itu nggak ada. Jadi, nggak usah takut mandi."

Hanabi berhenti melakukan kegiatannya lalu berbalik ke arah Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang. "Hanabi nggak bodoh! Hanabi cuma nggak suka mandi!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. _Hanabi itu jauh lebih merepotkan daripada Hinata_, batin Sasuke sambil melipat jari-jemarinya yang menghasilkan bunyi kretek-kretek. Tak berselang lama, dari arah kamar mandi, terdengarlah teriakan Hanabi yang membabi buta.

.

.

.

Sasuke menarik kursi jongkok yang tak jauh darinya lalu menghempaskan pantatnya di dudukan kursi bulat itu. Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan lehernya hingga beberapa kali terdengar patahan-patahan. Setelahnya, Sasuke melemaskan punggung, berusaha santai sambil menatap kedua kurcacinya yang kini sudah kalem di dalam bak mandi. Kurcaci Satu sedang asik bermain dengan bebek karet yang ia beli beberapa hari lalu. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat betapa bahagianya Hinata yang sedang mengumpulkan bebek-bebek karetnya. Lain lagi dengan Hanabi.

Kurcacinya yang satu itu hanya diam di pojokan tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Kedua pipinya yang gembul terlihat lebih gembul daripada biasanya. Kedua matanya menyipit dan gumaman-gumaman kekesalan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya, merasa bahwa Hanabi itu sedikit unik dibanding bocah-bocah biasanya.

"Pa-Papa," panggil Hinata, malu-malu.

"Hm?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Papa ma-mandi bareng Hi-Hinata ya?" pinta Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku udah mandi."

"Oh." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lalu menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di dalam air. Kini, hanya kedua mata Hinata yang terlihat. Setelahnya, hanya hening yang tercipta.

"Papa jahat ih," ucap Hanabi tiba-tiba.

Alis Sasuke menyatu. Heran. Tapi, Hinata maupun Hanabi tak berbicara lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pun beranjak berdiri. "Ayo. Mandinya udahan."

Langsung saja Hanabi berdiri dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dari bak mandi. Sasuke pun mengangkat Hanabi, dan setelah Hanabi berada di luar bak, gadis mungil itu langsung berlari menuju pintu.

"Papa, pintunya!"

"Sebentar!" Sasuke melirik Hinata yang masih menenggelamkan badannya ke dalam air. "Kurcaci Satu, ayo." Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud mengangkat Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata melirik Sasuke. Tapi ia tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ayolah. Nggak usah ngambek gitu."

"Hinata," gumam Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Hinata. Bukan kulcaci catu."

Sasuke terdiam, menyadari apa yang diinginkan Hinata. "_Tsk_. Ayo… _Hinata_…"

Kedua mata Hinata berbinar. Dengan malu-malu, ia menghampiri Sasuke dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke pun mengangkat Hinata dan meletakkan gadis mungil itu di dekat Hanabi.

Hanabi memandang Sasuke, lalu berseru, "Aku juga dong, Papa!"

"Ogah."

"Eeeeeh?"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, setiap pagi sebelum Sasuke berangkat kerja, Hinata kerap meminta Sasuke untuk mandi bareng. Tapi, Sasuke selalu menolak dengan alasan ia sudah mandi. Hal itu terus terjadi. Hinata tampak pantang menyerah.

Selain itu, akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke selalu sibuk dengan showroom mobilnya yang sedang berada dalam tahap banyak permintaan. Jadi, si kembar selalu berangkat ke tempat penitipan anak bersama Temari. Hal ini membuat Hinata juga Hanabi jadi gampang marah. Ditambah, jam kepulangan Sasuke hampir selalu setelah si kembar terlelap dalam mimpi.

Sampai, suatu hari-

**KRIIIIIIIING**! -sebuah bunyi alarm yang membabi buta membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur lelap.

"Uuugh. Siapa sih yang nyalain alarm sekencang ini?" gerutu Sasuke sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Papa." Sebuah suara membuat kedua mata Sasuke sukses terbuka lebar.

Sasuke menoleh ke sisi kirinya dan menemukan Hinata yang sedang memegang sebuah alarm. Sasuke _sweetdrop_. Ia menatap tajam lengan jam yang ternyata baru menunjukkan jam 5 pagi. Sasuke menggeram. "Kurcaci Satuuu! Ini baru jam 5!"

Hinata cemberut. Kedua pipinya menggembung dengan begitu menggemaskan. "Mandi."

"Ha?"

"Mandi baleng Hinata. Cekalang."

"Haa?"

"Papaaaaaa!" Hinata mulai merengek. Mulutnya kini sudah manyun-manyun dan matanya berair. "Ayo Papaaaa!" Kedua tangannya mengayun kesana-kemari. "Mandiiii!"

Sasuke mengernyit. Sejauh ini, yang ia tahu, Hinata adalah adalah kurcaci yang tenang dan tidak mudah ngambek. Jadi, ketika melihat Hinata merengek seperti ini, Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah lalu mengusap kepala Hinata lembut. Hal itu membuat Hinata terdiam. "Ya sudah. Aku nyalain air panasnya dulu ya?"

"Hanabi tadi nyala ail panasnya." Hinata memberitahu.

Kedua alis Sasuke naik ke atas. "Kurcaci Dua? Sendirian?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke kembali mendesah panjang. Kali ini, ia yakin seratus persen, Hanabi bukan kurcaci biasa.

.

.

.

"Kurcaci Dua mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas kancing piyama Hinata.

"Tidul lagi."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. _Sudah kuduga._

"Kamu kok bisa bangun pagi? Dibangunin siapa?" tanya Sasuke, sambil meletakkan piyama Hinata ke dalam keranjang laundry.

"Hanabi."

Sasuke mangut-mangut. Hanabi, _lagi_. Sasuke sekarang jadi bingung, siapa yang sebenarnya lebih tua dari kedua kurcaci ini.

Setelah mengguyur badan dengan air dingin, Sasuke dan Hinata pun berendam dalam bak air hangat bersama. Hinata dengan riangnya bermain dengan bebek-bebek karetnya. Sesekali ia alirkan bebek-bebek kuning itu ke arah Sasuke, yang disambut Sasuke dengan gerutuan. Hinata yang melihat itu pun cekikikan dengan puas. Papanya yang udah gede itu, dengan wajah dingin dikelilingi bebek-bebek karet berwarna kuning yang imut. Duh, lucunya.

Kini, giliran Sasuke yang cemberut.

"Papa."

"Hn?"

"Papa pagi ini bakal ngantal Hinata nggak?" tanya Hinata, sambil tangan kanannya memegang lengan kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke berdehem lalu dengan lembut ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu kecil Hinata. Kedua mata Hinata membulat. Pipinya memerah, senang. Jarang sekali Papanya itu mau memeluknya.

"Nggak bisa," jawab Sasuke, dingin.

Kedua alis Hinata menyatu. "Kenapa, Papa?"

"Sibuk."

Hinata manyun. "Cebel!" Hinata menepis tangan kiri Sasuke lalu menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi bak yang satunya, menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jangan bertingkah kayak bocah deh."

"Hinata kan emang macih kecil."

"Ah, iya. Masih bau kencur," sindir Sasuke.

"Hinata nggak bau!"

"Kalau gitu jangan ngambek."

"Uuuugh." Bibir Hinata makin maju. "Hinata nggak ngambek kok."

Sasuke menyeringai dalam diam.

"Hinata, jangan ketipu!" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menggema dari luar pintu kamar mandi.

"Hanabi!" seru Hinata.

**Cklek**! –pintu kamar mandi kebuka dan tampak Hanabi yang satu tangannya bergelantung di kenop pintu.

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat tubuh Hanabi yang bergantung pada kenop pintu. "Hanabi, awas jatuh."

"Hup!" Hanabi pun melepaskan genggamannya pada kenop pintu. "Anak itu boleh kok manja ama Papanya. Jadi, Papa halus ngantal kita!" seru Hanabi, sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Benalkah?" Hinata kini ikutan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sambil memejamkan matanya, mengutuk betapa pintarnya anak kakaknya itu. "_Fine_! Baiklah! Aku ngerti. Aku antar kalian pagi ini."

"Holeee!" Hinata berbanzai ria.

Hanabi tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke balas menatap Hanabi lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ayo, Kurcaci Dua. Sekarang, giliranmu mandi."

Dan tanpa basa-basi, Hanabi pun lari terbirit-birit dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**…

.

1842 words.

November 9th, 2014.

.

Kolom curhat Author, kolom balas review : [_Colomn's updated_]

_Aloha, minna-tachi!_

Maaf karena lama update. Saya baru selesai UTS beberapa hari yang lalu tapi masih ada tugas, jadi benar-benar belum sempat buka FFN.

Okay. Hmm.

**enamora . angel : **SasuSaku? /smirk ada nggak ya? Dan Karin jadi _stepmother_? Wah, bakal meriah banget tuh. :D

**Fathur** : Sasuke benci tomat karena Itachi. Alasannya sih masih, ehem, rahasia. Temari nggak tinggal bareng Keluarga kecil itu. Tapi, setiap pagi sampai malam, gadis manis itu yang menjaga si kembar. Temari hanyalah seorang babysitter. /smilewidely Oh. Umur Sasuke 24 tahun. Sedangkan si kembar 3 tahun, hampir 4.

**rozhee . flowerz** : Wah. Seru? Yakin? Asiiik. /lompatlompat Thank you!

**hole in heart** : Moga sakit perutnya cepat sembuh ya. /smile Ditunggu aja Karinnya.

**Guest** : Iya. Memang chapter ini sedikit, oke, banyak bedanya sama chapter sebelumnya karena itu adalah Sasuke's _Special Chapter_. Semoga dapat dimaklumi.

**hinatauchiha69** : _Romance_ SasuHina? Oooh. Apa _fluff_ di chapter ini cukup? XD

**alfireindra** : Ini udah lanjut, cingu. :D

**Lenovo Axioo** : Temanya memang ringan kok. Kalau jadi agak berat, _remind me, okay_? Mmm. PapaKiki itu _manga_ ya? Atau _anime_? Kayaknya pernah dengar. _Well, Sasuke's a pedo. Sorry_. XP

_Anyway, thank you very much for everyone who read, rev, follow and fave! Muach, muach!_

_Stay tune and see you! #bow_

.

**Extra**

.

Karin menghela nafas panjang. Ditatapnya langit jingga yang hampir menggelap lalu berganti menatap bangunan rumah yang ada dihadapannya. Rumah minimalis dengan papan penanda _Uchiha_ di pagarnya. Karin menelan ludahnya dengan kaku. Ia teringat pemandangan yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sore yang sediit dingin kala itu. Karin masih ingat dengan jelas ketika Sasuke membawa dua bocah manis bersamanya. Wajahnya begitu lembut meski orang belum kenal dekat dengan Sasuke, wajah bosnya itu tetap terlihat dingin. Tapi, TIDAK. Percaya deh, sama Karin! Meski tak terlalu nampak, wajah itu begitu teduh ketika menatap kedua gadis mungil.

Karin rasanya ingin memberitahu seluruh orang yang ada di kantor mengenai ini. Tapi, ia takut. Kalau sampai bosnya tahu dia yang membocorkan, bisa disembelih dia nanti.

Jadi.

Dengan niat yang teguh.

Meski dada berdebar kencang.

Meski tangannya basah oleh keringat.

Karin-

**Ting Tong!** –menekan bel rumah di hadapannya dengan sentakan yang kelewat kencang.

_Semoga aku nggak mati hari ini._

.


	6. Suap-Suapan

.

**Papa Cacuke** © _AzuraLunatique_

**NARUTO** © _Masashi_ _Kishimoto_

_Genre__s__ are Family__, __Romance__, Humor, Slice of Life_

_Rate is K+_

_Warning are AU. __Adult!Sasuke. Chibi!Hinata. __Kata-kata kasar(Gue-Elo). Alur berantakan. OOC-ness akut. Typos__._

.

**[It's a SasuHina Story**]

.

_Saya peringatkan, __Don't Like, Don't Read._

_Happy Reading! XD_

.

**Chapter 6**

**Suap-Suapan**

"Uchiha-san." Temari memandang majikannya. "Kenapa Uchiha-san menyebut diri sendiri masih dengan menggunakan 'aku-kamu' ketika bersama Hinata dan Hanabi?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menyiram tanaman tomat cerinya. Ia melirik Temari namun kembali menyiram tomat ceri di sebelah Hinata yang juga asik menyiram tanaman tomat ceri yang lain.

Temari menggeram dalam hati. Gadis itu mengira pria yang dulu dikenal pelit suara itu sudah mulai mencair, tapi sepertinya hanya kepada kedua gadis mungilnya lah, Sasuke jadi cerewet. Kalau diajak bicara oleh orang seperti dirinya, Temari sadar Sasuke hanya menjawab jika dia lagi mood saja. Pria merepotkan.

Temari kembali mencabut rumut ilalang. Cahaya matahari minggu pagi ini tidak terlalu terik tapi tidak mendung juga. Hembusan anginnya terasa menyejukkan.

"Papa!" Sebuah teriakan dari arah pintu rumah terdengar. Temari menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Hanabi lagi berlari menuju Sasuke. Pria yang dituju masih asyik menyiram tanaman. "**PAPA**!" teriak Hanabi lagi, kini sambil meloncat ke kaki kiri Sasuke.

"**WAA**!" Sasuke limbung.

"Papa dengelin aku, ih!" Pipi Hanabi mengembung. Di samping Sasuke, kedua mata Hinata menatap Hanabi dengan tajam.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa Kurcaci Dua?"

"Piknik ya, Pa?" pinta Hanabi.

Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan kaki kirinya, berusaha mengusir Hanabi dari memeluk kakinya. Tapi, si monyet kecil tak berkutik.

"Ayolah, Paaa!"

"Ogah. Ini hari libur."

"Eeeeh?" Hanabi dengan gemasnya mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hari libur seharusnya dipakai buat meluangkan waktu bersama loh, Uchiha-san," ujar Temari, mendukung ide Hanabi.

"Di rumah aja bisa kan?" Sasuke kini bergeser ke tanaman tomat ceri sebelahnya.

**Puk, puk.** –seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke dengan enggan menoleh, namun pria itu sontak terkejut oleh tampakan wajah manis yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hanabi dengan mata berkaca-kaca tapi berusaha menusuk tajam ke arah Sasuke, mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Papa nggak sayang Hanabi?"

"Ha?" Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Papa nggak sayang Hanabi?" tanya Hanabi, lagi. kini wajahnya makin mendekat ke arah Sasuke, berusaha memberi tekanan kepada ayahnya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat lalu menghela nafas panjang. Pria yang sedang mengenakan kaos biru muda dan celana tidur itu beranjak berdiri. Ia meregangkan badannya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke angkasa. "Eugh… sial banget aku." Sasuke melirik Temari dengan malas. "Siapkan bekal. Sejam lagi kita berangkat."

Sontak mata Hanabi berkaca-kaca. Disisi Hanabi, Hinata tersenyum lebar. Temari tentu saja berusaha tersenyum biasa, namun sebenarnya ia sangat ia tertawa. Majikannya itu benar-benar lemah terhadap kurcaci-kurcacinya. Manis.

"Hinata, Hanabi. Bantu aku ya." Temari menatap kedua gadis manisnya.

Hinata dan Hanabi mengangguk dengan semangat. "Oke!"

.

.

.

Pohon-pohon sakura berjejer, menampilkan keindahan tak terkira dengan hujan merah jambu yang menghangatkan dada. Sasuke menggelar karpet yang cukup besar di bawah sebuah pohon sakura. Temari, Hinata dan Hanabi dengan tak sabar meloncat ke atas karpet dan meletakkan kotak-kotak bento yang besar. Setelah menggelar karpet dan memastikan karpet terbentang dengan rapi, Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya di atar karpet dan bersender di badan pohon. Mata Sasuke melirik ke sosok yang sedang duduk dekat Hinata dengan wajah terlampau bahagia.

Karin.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

Wanita satu itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Sejak wanita itu datang ke rumahnya dan meminta kebenaran akan kedua kurcacinya, Karin dengan rajinnya datang hampir setiap hari untuk mengunjungi Hinata dan Hanabi. Katanya, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan kedua gadis mungilnya. Sasuke kembali mendengus kesal. Tentu saja. Kedua kurcacinya adalah malaikat kecil paling manis sejagat raya. Kalau sampai ada yang nggak takluk, Sasuke bisa pastikan orang itu takkan melihat cahaya matahari pagi keesokan harinya.

"Papa!" Hinata dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya mendatangi Sasuke. Gadis mungil itu melompat ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Papa! Liat! Liat! Ada kucing! Liat!" Hinata menunjuk seekor kucing yang sedang berjalan dengan santai tak jauh dari karpet mereka.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Hm."

"Lucu ya?" ujar Hinata, kagum.

Sasuke memandang kucing berbulu putih itu sesaat lalu berganti memandang Hinata yang berada dalam rengkuhan tangannya. "Hm. Lucu. Tapi masih lebih lucu kamu."

Kedua mata Hinata membulat, lalu mengedip beberapa kali. Tak lama, senyuman malu-malu tersampir di bibir malaikat kecil itu. "Hehe." Pipi Hinata memerah. Kepala gadis mungil itu menunduk malu.

"Oy. Om-om genit. Jangan ngegoda cewek pagi-pagi buta gini donk!" seru seseorang, mengangetkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati seorang bocah berambut hitam diikat layaknya nanas yang dikenalnya betul akhir-akhir ini. Salah satu geng bocah kuning menyebalkan. Entah siapa namanya. Sasuke nggak peduli. Sasuke mendengus geli lalu kembali merebahkan punggungnya dengan santai di badan pohon.

Bocah yang dicueki Sasuke, yang aslinya bernama Shikamaru itu memutar kedua bola matanya lalu dengan santai melepas sepatunya. Setelah menaruh sepatunya dengan rapi di pinggir karpet, bocah itu menghampiri lingkaran yang dibuat Temari, Hanabi juga Karin. Shikamaru duduk di antara Hanabi dan Temari dan menyapa keduanya. Temari dengan agak kikuk membalas sapaan Shikamaru, sedangkan Hanabi membalas Shikamaru dengan ceria.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. _Ngapain bocah itu kesini?_ Batinnya, tapi tak dipikirkannya lagi karena menurutnya itu tidaklah penting. Sasuke melirik Hinata yang masih asik duduk dalam pangkuannya. Tangan kanan Sasuke membelai helaian rambut Hinata yang hitam dan panjang. _Halus_, pikirnya.

Di lain sisi, Hinata ternyum diam-diam, merasa sangat bahagia bisa sedekat ini dengan papanya. Hinata merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan halus di rambutnya sambil memandang pemandangan merah jambu di depannya. Namun, detik berikutnya, mata Hinata menyipit, berusaha memperjelas pandangan yang ada di depannya. Seorang pria dengan rambut oranye sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Pa."

"Hm?"

"Itu… temen papa bukan?" tanya Hinata, sambil menunjuk pria yang sedang menyeringai lebar.

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah kesal. Dan memang benarlah Hinata, Pain sedang melambai ke arah mereka. Setelah Pain sudah dekat dengan Sasuke, Sasuke menatap Pain tajam. "Lo ngapain disini?"

Pain nyengir kuda. "Mau ikut _happy_. Nggak boleh?"

Sasuke menggerutu kesal. Nggak ngerti, gimana sahabatnya itu bisa tahu ia sedang ada disini.

"Waaah! Om Pain kok bica ada dicini?" seru Hanabi, tiba-tiba, sambil berlari ke arah Pain.

"Halo, manis," sapa Pain, ramah. Sasuke mendelik ke arah Pain, ketika ia mendengar sebutan Pain untuk Hanabi. "Jangan panggil om dong. Aku masih lebih muda dari papamu ini loh."

Mata Hanabi berbinar. "Oh ya? Tapi aku cuka panggilan 'Om'. Pash loh cama Om Pain."

Pain manyun sebentar namun pria oranye itu akhirnya mendengus geli. "Ya udah deh. Terserah nona manis aja," ujar Pain, sambil mengelus kepala Hanabi, lembut.

"Om makan baleng aku ya. Tadi aku bikin onigili loh."

Pain tertawa kecil. "Mau dong makan onigiri bikinan nona semanis kamu," goda Pain, sambil meliri Sasuke. Dan Pain hampir menyemburkan tawa ketika melihat Sasuke sudah memasang topeng perang di wajahnya.

"Oke. Ayo sini om. Duduk dekat aku." Hanabi menarik lengan Pain, membuat Pain langsung melempar kedua sendalnya sembarangan.

"Halo, Pak Pain." Karin yang tadinya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Temari, menyapa salah satu Kepala Divisi dikantornya.

"Halo Karin." Pain duduk di samping Hanabi. "Kamu kok ada disini?"

Karin terkekeh. "Saya mau PDKT sama Hanabi juga Hinata. Mereka manis ya? Nggak kayak Naruto Bodoh yang suka bikin onar."

"Naruto?"

"Adik saya."

Pain ber-oh panjang.

"Naruto-kun kok nggak diajak kesini?" tanya Temari.

"Oh, dia nggak tahu tuh hilang kemana, sama teman-temannya," jawab Karin, mendengus kecil. "Aaah. Aku pengen banget punya adik kayak Hana-chan atau Hina-chan!" Karin meliuk-liukkan badannya, sambil memandang memuja ke arah Hanabi. "Coba Naruto bisa diganti sama Hanabi atau Hinata!"

"Loh, telus Naluto-kun ntal kemana?" tanya Hanabi, tertarik.

"DIbuang ke laut aja, oke kali ya?" ujar Karin, sambil terkekeh. Hanabi iktu terkikik mendengarnya. Karin mencomot salah satu telor goreng di kotak bento. "Wah, ini enak."

"Makasih." Temari tersenyum malu. Gadis itu lalu melirik Shikamaru yang sedang asik minum teh. Temari sedikit terpana mengamati gaya Shikamaru yang kelewat dewasa dibanding anak seumurannya. Yah, ini nggak terlalu mengejutkan Temari semenjak Hanabi sendiri juga membuatnya terkejut dengan sikap yang meskipun terlihat masih kayak bocah tapi kadangkala bisa begitu dewasa. "Kenapa Shikamaru-kun nggak bareng Naruto-kun?"

Shikamaru melirik sesaat lalu menyisip tehnya lagi. "Aku nggak boleh ya ada disini?" tanya Shikamaru setelah sisipannya selesai.

Temari terdiam. "Bukan begitu."

"Aku nggak tertarik dengan Rencana Naruto hari ini, jadi disinilah aku."

Temari mengangguk kecil, paham dengan apa yang dimaksud anak laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. Tapi, detik berikutnya, Temari membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika dengan santainya, Shikamaru menyodorkan sesumpit karaage ke depan mulutnya.

"Makanlah," ucap bocah itu dengan wajah memerintah.

Kedua alis Temari berkedut. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau menyuapimu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari lagi, makin bingung.

Shikamaru tak bersuara. Sumpitnya makin mengurangi jarak dengan mulut Temari.

Temari akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan memakan karaage pemberian Shikamaru. Ia mengunyah pelan sambil melirik Shikamaru yang sedang asik mengambil karaage lain lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Waaah, Shikamaru cuka Temari-shan ya?" seru Hanabi, tiba-tiba, membuat orang-orang yang berada di atas karpet di bawah pohon itu pada menoleh ke arah Temari atau Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu Hanabi?" Shikamaru masih asik menyisir kotak bento yang ada di hadapannya.

"Habishnya, ayah dan ibu cuka shuap-shuapan. Cewek cowok kalo shuap-shuapan berarti cuka-cukaan!" seru Hanabi, ceria.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya menyuapi cewek yang jauh lebih tua dariku. Itu saja."

Hanabi merangut. "Hmmm… nggak selu!" Hanabi terdiam sesaat lalu mengambil onigiri berbentuk bulat kecil bikinannya. Dengan ceria, Hanabi menyodorkan onogiri itu ke hadapan Pain. "Om, aaaa-!"

Mata Pain mengedip beberapa kali. "Buat Om?"

"Iyalah. Buat ciapa lagi?! Cepetan!"

Pain dengan ragu membuka mulutnya. Onigiri kecil itu pun masuk sempurna ke dalam mulutnya.

"Gimana Om?" tanya Hanabi dengan binaran mata yang begitu indah.

"Ehnak," jawab Pain, disela menguyahnya.

"Hehe." Hanabi tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang begitu manis dan berkilau, membuat yang ada di sekeliling Hanabi merasakan yang namanya '_kyuuun_-' di hati masing-masing.

"Papa!" panggil Hanabi, "Cini deh! Cobain onigili aku juga!"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menonton akhirnya berjalan mendekat sambil mengendong Hinata yang masih setia nempel dalam pelukannya. Sasuke duduk di antara Hanabi dan Pain, setelah menggeser Pain dengan kakinya. Pain hanya tertawa kecil ketika ia memberikan tempatnya pada Sasuke.

Hanabi pun memberi Sasuke salah satu onigirinya, dan Sasuke dengan senang hati memuji masakan Hanabi. Hinata yang melihat itu merasa iri. Gadis mungil itu turun dari pangkuan Sasuke lalu mengambil barisan onigiri yang dibuatnya. Tangan mungilnya mengambil salah satu onigiri lalu mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Hinata menjulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam onigiri ke depan mulut Sasuke lalu memandang Sasuke malu-malu. Pipinya yang tembam memerah karenanya.

"Ini buat aku?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada suara yang terdengar senang.

Hinata mengangguk kaku.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya lalu melahap habis onigiri Hinata dengan wajah tersenyum bangga. Sasuke mengusap rambut Hinata sambil menatap Hinata dengan bahagia. "Enak loh. Thanks, kurcaci."

JEPRET! –suara tombol kamera terdengar.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati wajah nista Pain dan kamera ponselnya yang mengarah ke diri Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Lo ngapain sih?"

"Memusiumkan momen langka," jawab Pain, sambil terkekeh. "Gue bener-bener jadi nyium nih nona-nona manis karena bisa membuat lo kayak ayah **over-protective**."

"**Jangan coba-coba Pain.**" Aura gelap sudah mengelilingi Sasuke dengan sempurna.

Pain tertawa renyah.

"Aku mau loh, dicium Om Pain," suara itu bagai bom yang membuat Sasuke melongo.

"Kurcaci Dua?" seru Sasuke, tak percaya.

Pain terkekeh. "Hooo… kalo begitu sini Hanabi." Pain melambai ke arah Hanabi.

"Oke." Hanabi pun melewati Sasuke yang masih membeku.

"**Tu-TUNGGU! HANABIIII-!**"

.

.

.

"Tenang aja. Gue Cuma cium pipinya kok."

"**Nggak boleh. Lo bervirus.**"

Pain tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sialan lo."

.

**To be continued**…

.

1864 words.

January 14th, 2015.

.

_Special Thanks to_

**enamora . angel, Fathur, rozhee . flouwerz, hole in heart, Guest(CL), hinatauchiha69, alfireindra, Lenovo Axioo, EsterhazyTorte, Riyuzaki namikaze, demikoo, puchan, IKaRI**

.

Kolom curhat Author :

Pertama-tama saya mau meminta maaf atas hiatus saya selama dua bulan ini. Tapi, JUJUR, saya memang merasa hampir gila karena tumpukan tugas yang begitu menyita. Mungkin hingga bulan Februari nanti, saya nggak akan lagi update. Saya sungguh meminta maaf.

Ini saya udah update loh! Hehe. Dari sekian banyak chapter setengah jadi dari folder Papa Cacuke, saya akhirnya milih ini. Beneran loh. Sebenarnya Papa Cacuke sudah sampai berbelas chapter tapi belum ada yang selesai. :p /dasar_payah_ni_author

Entah karena apa, chapter ini jadi ngalor ngidul nggak jelas. Well, moga readers nggak bosa sama chapter saya kali ini. Slice of Life pake Bangets. Hoho.

_Anyway, thank you very much for everyone who read, rev, follow and fave! Muach, muach!_

_Stay tune and see you again in Februari! #bow_

.


End file.
